


Unlikely Attractions

by BrooksStories96



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Barebacking, Celebrities, Gay, Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooksStories96/pseuds/BrooksStories96
Kudos: 7





	1. Justin Bieber/Nick Robinson

Unlikely Attractions 1

Nick Robinson/Justin Bieber  
\------------------------------------  
Nick Robinson recieved a text on his iphone from his Melissa & Joey co-star  
Taylor Spietler, who plays Lennox in the Sitcom. They had become very good  
friends during the five years they have co-starred together. The text said  
: Omg!! Nick come over! I need u xx. Nick was hoping that Taylor had  
finally wanted to go out with him, I mean who wouldnt He's perfect so Nick  
rushed over to Taylor's apartment, he knocked the door and was soon grabbed  
by his top and pulled into Taylor's apartment room. When Nick finally  
recovered from the shock of being grabbed by his co-star he asked Taylor  
"So...Whats the problem Tay?" Then Taylor Replied "What? nothing? You see I  
need your help because I won 2 tickets to see Justin Bieber live in Madison  
Square Garden and i had no one to go with me, and so I thought of you so  
what do ya say?" Nick replied with "Erm...Ya see...Tay I dunno he's not the  
kinda guy I would wanna see perform, sorry but you'll have to find someone  
else" Taylor said in a high pitched tone "There will be cute girls thereee"  
Nick Says "Yeah right more like bieber crazed ugly nerds." "No,Nick think  
about it, Justin is so hot. So I bet there will be tons of cute girls there  
willing to help you get lucky, so please say yes and you might actually  
find a girl." "Ugh fine but youre buying the food." Taylor jumped Nick  
"deal!! yay!! Nick your the best mwah!" She kissed him on the cheek making  
him blush and smile as only he would!

Nick Robinson cuffed his hands over his ears, trying to block out the sound  
of a thousand screaming teenage girls. He shook his head and rolled his  
eyes, giving Taylor Spreitler an exasperated groan. He had promised his  
Melissa & Joey co-star that they'd be friends off set, but he didn't  
realize that meant she would drag him along to Justin Bieber concerts. As  
if the yelling, crying girls weren't bad enough, Justin's pompous attitude  
and reckless behavior made Nick dislike being here even more. "You owe me  
one" Nick yelled over the screams. "Oh, please. You're having a great  
time!" Taylor danced around him as he stood stiff, trying not to get  
knocked down by the girls shoving their way to the front of the crowd once  
Justin came back out for the finale. Nick looked around the arena, taking  
in all the lights and effects, when he noticed Justin's shirt flying  
through the crowd. He turned his attention back to the stage to see Justin  
half-naked, his saggy pants hanging below his butt, exposing his underwear  
and just barely being held up by his bulge. Nick eyed him down, his sweaty  
muscles rippled as he jumped up and down. He glistened as Nick kept staring  
at all the different tattoos that covered his smooth, tan skin. Justin hit  
a high note and Nick couldn't stop admiring his trap muscles. "Ok he's an  
asshole but he's a hot asshole" Nick thought. And as the fog covered  
Justin's ripped body, Nick could swear he was looking right at him.

The lights came up and they tried to push their way back to the car. Nick  
always wanted to hold Taylor's hand, he just didn't think it would be while  
he was trying to guide her through the crowd at the end of a Justin Bieber  
concert. "God I can't wait to get out of here, this was painful to see  
Tay!" Declared a frustrated Nick trying to hide the fact that he can't get  
Justin's naked body out of his head "Where the hell is the exit, I can't  
see a thing in here" Nick was lost.  
He felt Taylor squeeze his hand and turned to see her talking to a security  
guard. "What's going on!" Nick yelled over the crowd. Taylor turned  
excitedly to him "oh my god nick. Justin wants me to come backstage! He  
said he's a big fan of the melissa and Joey star that was here!" Nick  
couldn't believe it. First his crush dragged him here and now Justin was  
gonna hang out with her for the rest of the night?  
Nick couldnt just let her go alone no matter how much he despised the man  
he had to think of Taylpr first he couldnt let anything happen to her, so  
he tagged along behind Taylor and before long arrived at Justin Biebers  
dressing room.  
After a couple minutes of them nervously waiting around, another security  
guard came out. "You're gonna have to wait down the hall. There's some food  
down this way". Nick rolled his eyes, he was hungry so at least he'd be  
getting fed. Unexpectedly the guard stopped him "No, sir, you're coming in,  
the girls gonna have to wait."  
"What but Justin wants to see Taylor right." Taylor says "Aw dont worry  
bout' it Nick you go on in Ill wait for you down here, im not turning down  
free chocolate haha see you soon" Nick replies "Erm yeah ok sure ill be out  
as soon as i can i promise" Taylor says "Ill be fine take your time" Taylor  
smiled at Nick as Nick turned and walked into the dressing room always  
keeping an eye on Taylor out the corner of his eye to make sure she is ok.  
'This is strange, i thought he wanted to see Taylor, why in the world would  
he wanna see me'  
Nick took a look around the room. There was magazines, food, cigarettes,  
and other junk scattered around. "Of course he's a slob" Nick sighed. He  
thought this must've been some sort of miscommunication and really just  
wanted to get back out and spend time with Taylor. "Sorry about the mess"  
he heard someone say, and turned around to see Justin standing in nothing  
but a towel wrapped around his waist...  
"Oh my go...I mean..hey." Nick stuttered clearing his throat. He couldnt  
believe what he was seeing: the sex god himself Justin bieber was standing  
just a few feet in front of him in nothing but a thin towel he was  
practically naked. Nick averted his eyes quickly before Justin saw Nick  
focusing directly at Justins god like body. Nick clears his throat again "  
So dude i think youve made a mistake you see cos you said you wanted to see  
Taylor so why am i here and out of curiosity why are u half naked haha?"  
"Nice to meet you too, dude" Justin extended his hand but nick was too  
nervous to register the gesture. "Ah, alright" Justin checked out nick,  
eyeing him down. "Well first this definitely wasn't a mistake. I'm a fan of  
your show and you seemed like a cool dude. Secondly, I just hate wearing  
clothes. Does that make you uncomfortable?" Justin asked, getting closer to  
nick.  
'What is this guys deal?' Nick replies "Yeah it kinda does make me feel  
uncomfortable, so why did you wanna see me instead of Taylor we both work  
on the same show?"  
Justin sighed and sat down, spreading his legs a bit. Nick struggled not to  
try and check to see if he had exposed himself. "I just wanted to hang out,  
man. Hoped we could be bros, y'know. I could put on some clothes if you'd  
like?"  
Nick clears his throat with wide eyes "Erm...sure man we could hang out but  
my friend out there cant be out there too long ill get worried about her  
and dude its your dressing room you do what you like its just a little  
uncomfortable for me you know?"  
Justin laughed "yeah yeah I get it. It's cute that you're worried about  
her. So did you guys like the concert?" Justin asked, running his hands  
over his towel.  
(Blushing) "Yeah...well..erm..Taylor kind of dragged me along to it im not  
a big fan like she is but youre a very talented guy" Nick said getting hot  
from what he is seeing Justin do "Erm dude what you doin'."  
"Oh, sorry man, my legs are just soo sore from jumping around on that stage  
all night." Justin kept rubbing his legs "But thanks. I hope I was able to  
turn you into a fan tonight?"  
"Ahh right i get it, that must be exhausting performing like you do but if  
I'm honest i really just couldnt wait to get out of here sorry man." Nick  
felt bad for saying that, Nick feels like he could be wrong about Justin he  
is an actually laid back kinda guy. "Sorry man but i better get going its  
getting late and i really dont wanna be too much longer because of Taylor  
you know."  
Justin looked down, rejected, "oh yeah of course. Here take these and give  
them to your girlfriend" Justin got up and handed him autographed copies of  
his album. "Have a good night, man" Nick stammered and was going to correct  
him but instead walked towards the door. He made sure to get one last look  
at Justin's towel clad body before shutting it.  
\------------------------------------  
Later that Night...  
\------------------------------------  
"Ok Taylor im gonna go home now im glad you like the CDs i'll talk to you  
soon" Nick leaves Taylors apartment and on his way to his own apartment all  
he could think about was Justin but it made no sense he hated the guy  
earlier but now theres just something about him and Nick cant get this  
feeling out of his head. "Oh fuck it i'll probably forget by morning  
anyway." Nick decides to sleep on it hoping that will clear his head so he  
undresses to nothing but his Calvins and readjusts himself before jumping  
into bed and falling sound asleep.  
In the middle of the night nick wakes up in a cold sweat with his hand down  
his underwear. He was just having a dream of him in his dressing room at  
Melissa & Joey and someone had walked in on him naked. "Was it...Justin?"  
He tried to remember "nah it couldn't have been" Nick fell back asleep, his  
hand still in his underwear, the Canadian pop star still on the edge of his  
mind.

Nick was now fast asleep and was muttering something, it sounded like a  
moan or groan of some sort it was becoming more clearer "Mmm Justin...thats  
it..mm remove the towel please ughh..yeahh."  
He tossed and turned, tangling his legs in his sheets. "Oh yeah...Justin  
strip... Take my clothes off" Nick moaned aloud in his sleeping,  
unknowingly rubbing his underwear.  
Whilst he was moaning in his sleep he had slipped his hand down his boxers  
and grabbed his glorious manhood and was jerking it so fast and his breath  
was quickening in pace "oh my god...Justin yes...give it to me...mmmm god  
yes ughh..."  
"Oh Justin youre so hot, ugh oh yes. Don't stop. Fuck yeah, Justin" Nick  
kept pumping his beautiful member as he squirmed in pleasure, imaging  
Justin's naked body and rock hard penis.  
Nick dreamt of Justin's tongue deep in his hole, his beautiful smooth face  
buried between his cheeks. "Ugh ugh yeah, oh my god" Nick suddenly came in  
his fist, staining his calvins with his big load. Nick immediately woke up  
feeling uncomfortable and looked down at where the discomfort was coming  
from and realised that the dream he had just had, had an effect on him  
after all, he thought it was just a silly dream "Oh my god!! No this cant  
be happening!! Im not gay! And I'm definitely not gay for Justin Bieber of  
all people! Am I?" Nick sat up and changed his underwear. He thought about  
Justin's shirtless body and how he had idolized him on that stage. Then how  
Justin had invited him back wearing nothing but a towel. "He does have a  
pretty nice body I guess....Im sure he was trying to flirt with me  
yesterday" Nick was thinking 'why would a superstar like him be interested  
in an amateur actor like me hmm? I really need to talk with him but how do  
I get in touch with him.'  
He remembered Taylor mentioning Justin had a second show tomorrow. He  
groaned "I might have to sit through another ocean of screaming teenage  
girls but I need to get backstage again." Nick was devising a plan to get  
backstage at Justins 2nd show 'Maybe if i show Justin what he's missing he  
will notice me again' Nick said to himself "Ugh!! But what about Taylor I  
cant just leave her alone again, ehh im sure i could convince justin to get  
his bodyguards to drive her home'

Later that day...  
Nick and Taylor pushed their way through the crowd, struggling to get to  
the front of the stage. "Wow Nick I can't believe you had so much fun last  
time that you'd want to go again" Taylor said. "Yeah, I uh, figured we  
might as well" Nick scratched his head. He was wearing a tight tank top  
that clung to his smooth body, young, taut body. Nick and Taylor finally  
got as close to the stage as they possibly could and Nick removed his top.  
"Nick what are you doing put your top back on...woahh." Taylor exclaimed  
but then couldnt help but stare at Nicks unbelievable body she couldnt  
believe it Nick hardly did any exercise but yet his body was just as good  
as Justin Biebers. "What? Its hot in here. Dont worry i'll put it back on  
when we leave." Replied Nick. Nick noticed Taylor staring at him and he  
looked at here and smiled at her. Well he finally got Taylor's attention,  
now hopefully he could get Justin's. He waited patiently for Justin to get  
closer to him but he still wouldn't look down at Nick. Finally after nick  
couldn't take just staring at Justin's muscled body anymore, he threw his  
top onto the stage trying to get Justin's attention. Justin, who had gotten  
plenty of bras thrown at him before, had never seen a men's top on stage.  
He looked around to see who had thrown it?  
Taylor said to Nick "Nick what the hell!! Why did you just throw your top  
at Justin?" Nick replied "I am trying to get him to notice you Taylor, I  
dont think it was fair that I only got to meet him." Of course he was lying  
he just wanted Justin to notice how much Nick wanted him now. Justin was  
still looking around and finally caught a glimpse of the one he wants...  
He sauntered across the stage to nick and Taylor and bent down in front of  
them. Justin knew all the cameras were on him and that he had to keep up  
his straight boy persona. He reached his hand out in front of Taylor and  
sang to her, before subtly turning to Nick and winking at him.  
Nicks plan was working just how he planned it and Taylor was clueless "Oh  
my god Nick thank you! Youre the best." Taylor said almost crying, giving  
Nick a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Justin always kept glancing over to  
Nick and everytime he did Nick would make seductive faces such as licking  
his lips, biting his bottom lip, closing his eyes with his mouth open and  
winking at him. Justin didnt know how much he could take, he couldnt focus  
on his singing very much he was mesmerised by Nick and he wanted him bad...  
Justin stood in front Nick, towering over him on stage. He ran his hand  
down his chest and grabbed his bulge, staring at Nick the whole time. Nick  
moaned quietly and tried to hide the raging erection. "God I just need this  
concert to be over so I can go backstage and ravage that body" Nick thought  
to himself. The seductive poses and sexy facial expressions carried on for  
a few more songs. It was now the last song and the song was boyfriend and  
Justin put a subtle twist on it so Nick knew it was aimed at him but the  
girls would be clueless. Justin was driving Nick crazy. When the lights  
finally came on and Justin was off the stage, Taylor gave Nick a big hug.  
"Thank you sooo much! That was amazing. Let's get out of here so we can  
beat traffic" She grabbed Nicks hand and pulled him through the crowd. He  
was hesitant to leave, looking around for any security guards that were  
looking for him. Finally, just as they were about to leave, he felt one of  
the guards grab his shoulder...

Nick thought to himself 'Yes it worked' but what about Taylor hmm? Nick  
tried to act as if this were another mistake "erm...where are you taking  
me...i have to get Taylor home!" The guard replied with "Your young friend  
will be taken care of." Taylor looked at Nick, unsure, "should we just  
leave?" She asked. "I don't know if we should be creeped out. You clearly  
didn't want to hang out with him last night." Nick stood up straight and  
puffed out his chest. "You go on ahead of me, Tay, I'll take care of  
Justin. I'll see what he wants." Nick couldn't tell if he was any good at  
hiding his excitement but Taylor seemed to buy it. So Taylor just went with  
the guards who had offered to take her home and make sure she is safe. Nick  
carried on with the personal guards of Justins to his dressing room and  
waited by the door.

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime, Justin opened the door. This  
time, he had on baggy basketball shorts and a white tank top that showed  
off his biceps. "Hey man good to see you again. I hope this is enough  
clothing for you"  
Nick stuttered to answer, trying not to look too hard at Justin's nipples  
poking through the thin tank top. Justin invited him in and offered him a  
drink. "Listen, about last night, I uh," Nick started.  
"Yeah I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" Justin  
said.  
"No! I mean. I WAS uncomfortable. But I think it was because I didn't know  
what to think. I've, um, never been hit on by a guy before.." Nick looked  
down, he had never been this nervous before. "But I...haven't been able to  
stop thinking about it" he confessed.  
"Me too, man. Did you like it?"  
"....yeah" Nick said, looking up at Justins light brown eyes "I think I  
did."  
"I saw the way you were looking at me onstage. It was driving me wild, I  
could barely concentrate." Justin leaned in closer to Nick. He placed his  
hands next to nicks waist, hovering just above his skin.  
"Justin..." Nick leaned his head back and moaned. He could feel Justin's  
body heat against his, the heartthrob just an inch away from his neck,  
breathing into him.  
"I'm so glad you came back tonight" Justin said, his smoldering eyes  
studying Nick's perfect face. "I want you so bad, Nick Robinson"  
"Oh Justin, please. I need you..." Nick said, his back against the wall,  
his hands gripping against it. "Stop teasing me" he pleaded with Justin,  
who was breathing heavily along his neck.  
Justin slowly started lifting up nicks shirt, revealing his smooth, white,  
muscled body. "Damn, nick, I can't believe you were hiding this under  
there." Justin took off his own tank top and pushed up against nick, chest  
to chest. He slid a hand down nicks pants and started to jerk his thick  
erection. "Mmm how does that feel, nick?"  
Nick panted, his mouth hanging open in pleasure. He couldn't believe he was  
letting a guy touch him, let alone Justin Bieber. "Feels soo good, Justin.  
Keep going."  
'What am i doin' this is gay! Im not gay...but i really dont want him to  
stop.' Nick thought to himself. "Mmm Nick your dick feels soo good, i  
understand if you dont want this...but why would you resist. Mmm Nick I  
want you to touch me, i long for your touch!!" Said Justin to the panting  
Nick Robinson. Nick nervously lifted his hands. He wanted to run his hands  
down Justin's skin soo badly but he had never been with a guy before.  
"Justin I..." Justin interrupted him and pressed his mouth against his,  
pushing nick into the wall. Nick caught onto Justin for balance and stroked  
Justin's back. "Mmm Justin. Oh god."  
Justin sped up his strokes and took nicks hand. He made nick rub his abs  
and then moved nicks hand down his pants. Nick gripped onto Justin's large  
boner, nearly stretching out of his pants. "Oh, yeah, Nick. Jerk my cock"

Nick swallowed hard. He never thought he would want this so badly. The two  
boys were jacking each other off, pressing against each other, stroking  
their hard cocks and moaning into each other's mouths. Justin could feel he  
was close to cumming but he didnt want this night to end so soon so he  
licked up Nicks cheek and started nibbling on his earlobe and then  
whispered with so much seduction in his voice "Nick I wanna feel you inside  
of me." Nick was shocked he had never kissed a guy let alone fuck one he  
was started to feel shaky, he wasnt sure whether he should do this 'This  
has gone way too far now' Nick thought to himself. "Oh, fuck, Justin. I  
don't know. I've never...I don't know if I can" Nick pulled away from  
Justin.  
"Oh please, Nick. I need you in me. I can't wait anymore" Justin threw off  
his pants, revealing his stiff cock. He stood in front of Nick completely  
naked. "Don't be scared nick."  
"Well okay...but it might not be as good as youre used to" Said Nick  
doubting himself but when he saw Justins awaiting hole he just had to hit  
that. "So do you use protection or what?" Said Nick feeling confused.  
Justin smiled "you're cute when you're nervous." Nick watched his ass  
wiggle as Justin took lube and a condom of the end table. Nick rolled it  
onto his hard cock and lubed up Justin's warm hole. 'Oh shit this feels  
tight already' nick thought. Nick blushed at Justins cute comment. He  
couldnt believe that he was gonna fuck Justin Biebers hole, Nick knew he  
was gonna enjoy it because he always enjoyed a tight pussy and asses are  
even tighter 'This is gonna be so enjoyable...for me'  
"Heh I know. I think it's gonna be even better for me" Justin leaned back  
and kissed nick, pressing his ass against nicks erection.  
Nick slowly pushed his dick into Justin, stretching his hole. He couldn't  
believe this was actually happening, or how good it felt.  
Nick could feel his entire body get goosebumps. He hadnt even moved yet but  
the feeling of Justins ass clenched around his huge dick got him so horny,  
he felt a wave come over him and was sent into a state of pure ecstasy and  
bliss "Oh...my go..d! This feels...." Panted Nick as he started thrusting  
his cock deeper and deeper inside Justin and then back out again...Nick  
couldnt believe it he was actually having gay sex...and whats more? Hes  
having it with the God that is Justin Bieber. "So...fucking great" Justin  
moaned, feeling nick push completely inside his ass. He clenched his warm  
hole around the big cock that was sliding in and out of him. "Oh yeah,  
Nick" Justin whined. "How does my ass feel? Is this ok?"  
"Mmmm oh my god shut up bitch and take my dick mmmm fuck it feels great."  
Nick was in pure bliss and was rather dominant and Justin loved a big  
dominant guy fucking into him. Justin grinned, his eyes rolling into the  
back of his head as nick pounded his ass. "Oh fuck yeah nick. That's  
it....Fuck my ass" Justin panted "my tight hole is all yours. Shove that  
big cock in me." Justin loved feeling the young stud dominate him. "Mmmm  
ahhh fuck Justin I'm almost there oh my god mmm." Nick could feel he was  
close, he knew he woulsnt last long what with this being his first time  
with a guy who made him cum in his sleep. "Ugh yeah that's it nick. Cum for  
me babe." Justin pounded at his own erection. He could tell he was close to  
cumming too "I wanna suck that big dick and swallow your hot load" "Mmm oh  
god Justin here it comes ahhhh!!" Nick screaned in pleasure as his orgasm  
exploded inside Justins sweet ass. "Mmm jerk me Nick, Im ready to cum too."  
Said Justin panting hard. "Erm...sure..." Nick said as he jerked Justins  
dick to help Justin reach his climax and it wasnt long... "Ahhh fuuuuckk  
Nickkk!! Yeahhhhhhhhhh!!" Justin moaned in pleasure as he shot load after  
load of cum onto his fit, sweating body.  
"Oh my god Justin" Nick felt Justin's ass clench around him even tighter as  
he came. He collapsed onto Justin's sweaty back, trying to catch his breath  
from their explosive fuck. "That..was ...so much hotter than I was  
expecting" Nick panted. He couldn't believe Justin Bieber had just fucked a  
big load out of him and then begged him to do the same to him.  
"Bro your cock felt so hot" Justin said, pulling himself away from nicks  
naked body and wiping his cum off him. "I...love you Justin." Nick said but  
he couldnt believe what he had just said! Earlier that day he hated that  
guy and now he cant stand to think of anyone else but him. "I love you too  
Babe." Justin said with no hesitation what so ever because he knew what he  
wanted and that was Nick Robinson. Nicks big goofy grin spread across his  
face. "What a perfect night" he thought. Their moment was interrupted  
though by the sound of the door swinging open. They stood there, naked and  
in shock.  
"Jbiebs, what the hell is this!" RnB legend and Justin's mentor, Usher,  
stood in the doorway, staring in shock at the two young naked boys.


	2. Bieber/Eminem & Boyce/Dallas

Justin Bieber/Eminem  
Cameron Boyce/Cameron Dallas

A few days had passed since usher had walked in on Justin with Nick. Justin  
had rushed Nick out of his dressing room and hadn't really gotten a chance  
to explain himself since then. His tour had brought him a few states away  
and he was missing the hot, young, hung actor.  
Usher joined Justin on tour, hoping to keep a close eye on him and make  
sure he didn't mess around with any other guys. If his female fanbase found  
out his career would be ruined. He decided to invite Justin to Eminem's  
house party tonight. He knew there would be plenty of hot girls in skimpy  
bikinis, and all that pussy would be enough to get Justin out of this gay  
phase.  
Little did Usher know that Justin had been harboring a secret crush on  
Eminem for years.  
Justin was in his room trying on several different outfits for Eminems  
party, he really wanted to look his best for tonight because he has never  
been to a 5 star celebrity party before he was getting really nervous. He  
knew to look his best was to show up naked but he couldnt really do that or  
he would never get the chance to be alone with Eminem. Justin had one goal  
tonight : Get laid by Eminem! He knew it would be hard since he'd heard  
Eminem was as straight as an arrow, but he was determined to feel the older  
hunk penetrating his hole tonight somehow.  
When he finally picked out an outfit, he called up Usher to come pick him  
up. The two rode in the limo as Usher told him about all the hot models  
that would be there. Justin was barely listening though, he couldn't stop  
focusing on how to seduce the hot rapper.  
They finally pulled up and were let inside by a doorman. Justin took a look  
around at all the fancy drinks, marble floors, and hot models surrounding  
the hot tub. Usher disappeared into a crowd to mingle, leaving Justin on  
his own to find Eminem. He was wandering for what felt like hours and he  
hadnt seem Eminem once "Where is he?" Justin said to himself, he saw a  
group of hot female models approaching his location but he couldnt be  
sidetracked right now so he dissappeared into the crowds and ran up the  
first flight of stairs to escape them...  
He heard moaning coming from a room down the hall so he decided to check it  
out. As he peeked through the slightly open door, his eyes widened. His  
rapper crush Eminem was completely naked, pounding some girl doggy style.  
Justin slipped his hands down his pants as he watched Em fuck her wildly.  
As his tugs on his dick sped up, his grip on the doorknob slipped, making  
the door creak open.  
Eminem darted his head towards the doorframe, his thrusts slowing down  
"what the FUCK"  
Eminem pulled out of the woman on the bed and ran towards the door,  
dragging Justin into the room. "What are you doing in here you little punk?  
Can't I get some privacy?"  
Justin had to strain to keep his eyes off Eminem's naked body as the angry  
rapper pulled at his collar.  
"Sorry man I just uh I-" Justin looked over at the naked woman who was  
laying awkwardly in the bed.  
"Get out of here, hun, I gotta teach this shit some respect" Eminem said  
angrily, as the woman picked up her clothes and quickly left.  
When the two were alone, Em pushed Justin onto the bed. "So what were you  
doing spying on me?" "What...erm..i..wasnt spying..on you" Stuttered Justin  
lying through his teeth 'God his body is perfect, I wish He'd just nail me  
right now mm'  
Eminem's naked, muscular body tensed as he stared at the smaller boy  
sitting timidly on his bed. "Bullshit I saw you whacking it to that naked  
girl I had in here" Eminem looked down at Justin's crotch, which was still  
sporting a raging erection "Dude, you still have it, what the fuck!"  
'Oh thank god, he just thinks i was hard because of his whore phew! Maybe  
if i act all innocent he will feel sorry for me' " Erm yeah man sorry its  
just that girl was so hot and...just forget it i'll just go sir." Acted  
Justin rather convincingly. Eminem looked down at the dejected boy. He  
didn't know why Justin would have trouble getting any of the sluts  
downstairs but maybe he was shy after all. "Well shit we might as well both  
jerk one out now since we're both still hard" Eminem gestured down to his  
own semi-hardon.  
Justin stared in awe at Eminem's beautiful smooth cock. "I-uh.."  
"You want me to call that whore back in? She could take care of us"  
Meanwhile.......  
The party was starting to pick up with more and more celebrities piling in.  
Unfortunately, Cameron Boyce wasn't on the list. The young actor knew he  
had to get in there and network with all the other hot celebrities. He  
managed to climb over a gate on the side, hiding in a hedge along the  
house. Guards were blocking the doors so he had to find another way in. As  
he looked around the walls, he saw that there was a window not too high up.  
Cameron pulled up his sleeves and started to scale the ivy vine panel  
clinging to the side of the house. He finally reached the window and tried  
to budge it open. "Of course it's locked" he sighed. Cameron, always  
getting himself into trouble, knew how to jimmy the window open. He sighed  
and smiled "the things I'll do to get laid". After a few minutes, he  
finally got the window open and rolled into the dark bedroom. Cameron  
started to walk towards the door when he heard someone approaching the door  
"Shit!" Worried it might be guards searching for intruders he ran inside  
the bedrooms closet and started to peek through the blinds on the closet  
door. Cameron Dallas stumbled in, trailed by one of the security guards.  
"You young punks don't know how to handle your alcohol, always causing a  
mess, can't believe I have to deal..." The guard muttered to himself as he  
tossed a drunk Cameron Dallas onto the bed. "Now stay here until you sober  
up"  
Cameron Dallas sat up and smiled wide at the guard "dude, I'm so good right  
now, I can totally-" The guard slammed the door shut behind him, locking it  
as he left. Cameron looked at his alcohol stained shirt and groaned "ughhh"  
he lifted off his shirt, tossing it to the side. He stumbled over to the  
closet, trying to find a change of clothes. 'Shit,Shit,Shit,What if he  
see's me, c'mon boyce think...' Cameron just stood in the furthest corner  
of the closet hoping he could hide from The hot vinestar.  
Cameron Dallas swung open the closet door,. He brushed his hands around,  
trying to find something to wear in the darkness. Cameron Boyce sighed in  
relief when he picked out a shirt and lifted it out of the closet.  
Cameron Dallas looked at it and shrugged "I guess this'll do". He started  
to close the door "oh, wait I need pants too duh" he reached back in and  
grabbed the first pair of pants he felt. They were Cameron Boyce's. He  
pulled hard on them, thinking they were stuck on a hanger and the young TV  
star fell face first out of the closet. Cameron shouted "What the..."  
because the room was pitch black Dallas had know idea who it was. "Who's  
there?" Dallas continued. Boyce put on a femine voice and because he was  
still a young boy he managed to pull it off without his voice cracking  
through. "Oh hey i should go sorry for barging in but a sexy single girl  
like me has to try huh?"  
"Oh uh, hey" The darkness combined with Cameron's drunken stupor made him  
easily believe Cameron Boyce's ruse. "Or you could stay?" Cameron said,  
thinking about how cute this girl sounded.  
Cameron Boyce smiled and kept up the fake voice "oh really? Me?"  
"Yeah that doors gonna be locked for awhile. So I need some company."  
Cameron Dallas tossed the shirt to the floor. "I'm Cameron" he said,  
extending his hand. "Oh Hi there! Im Cam..ille, yeah i'm Camille hehe" 'I  
cant believe he is actually buying this' Cameron was thinking! He felt  
Cameron grab onto his hands "Come with me baby" Dallas said slurring his  
words slightly, Boyce could tell Dallas was slowly sobering up...  
Boyce knew he had to work quickly to seduce him before Dallas figured out  
what was going on. Dallas pulled Boyce onto the bed. Boyce climbed on top  
of him, wrapping his skinny legs around Dallas' thighs. "Whoa, you don't  
waste any time" Dallas said with a laugh "I like that." He unbuttoned his  
pants and pulled them down around his ankles. "Why don't you wrap that  
pretty mouth around this, girl?" He slurred, his hand pointing his  
hardening dick up at Boyce.  
Boyce grinned and licked his juicy lips. "Mmmm" was all Boyce could get  
out, he couldnt believe he was going to suck Cameron Dallas's dick. First  
Boyce placed his hands on Dallas's bare chest and started playing with his  
nipples "Mmm girl!! I like a good tease...mmmm it means ill be expected  
something amazing later..oh yeahh babe..mmm youre gettin' me so hard! Oh  
yeahh girl" Dallas moaned loudly at Boyces touch. Then Boyce worked his  
hands over Dallas's hot , perfect abs gettin closer and closer to what he  
really desired...  
"Ooh yeah, those hands feel so good girl. Wrap them around my dick" Boyce  
grabbed Dallas' perfect, tan dick with one hand and cupped his balls with  
the other, massaging both of them. "Oh yeah, feels so nice, baby, I'm so  
hard. Can't wait to stick this in your tight pussy..." Dallas moaned.  
Boyce tried to hide his raging erection and knelt down in front of Dallas.  
He opened his mouth wide and deep throated Dallas' cock, wrapping his wet  
mouth around him.  
"Mmm yeah babe, take it deep. You're so hot"  
"Mmmm oh god yeah, mmm Cameron its so big mmm fuck!" Boyce tried to figure  
out how far this was gonna go til' he exposed himself but the immense  
pleasure he had radiating inside his mouth was too much he couldnt  
concentrate on anything but forcing Dallas's dick deeper in his mouth.  
Boyce moaned around Dallas' cock, wrapping his tongue around. He continued  
massaging his juicy balls as Dallas panted. "Oh babe, keep touching my  
balls, fuck....you're so good at this oh my god...I-ugh-ugh I'm gonna cum!"  
Dallas yelled, jerking his hips up and pulling out of Boyce's mouth.  
"Yeah shoot your hot cream all over me" Boyce was so turned on and caught  
up in the moment, he forgot to disguise his voice.  
"What the-" Dallas heard a boy's voice but he was already so close to  
cumming he couldn't stop. He shot stream after stream onto Boyce's freckles  
face, coating his lips. "Fuck, oh god" Dallas grunted, sobering up. When he  
was finally finished, he looked down at Boyce, eyes wide with anger.  
Meanwhile in Slim Shady's Room...  
"Erm...i dont think you need to bring her back in here...she is probably  
long gone now and besides we are just 2 guys no big deal..." Justin Bieber  
replied to Eminems idea to bring that whore back here. He wanted Shady for  
himself and no one was gonna stop him reaching his goal...  
"Yeah I guess youre right...so i'm already naked so i'll get started" Said  
Eminem feeling more confident now...  
Em sat down on a chair across from Bieber, he didn't want to be too close  
to him while he was naked, even if they were alone. He wrapped his hand  
around his thick cock and rubbed it slowly up and down until it was  
completely hard again. He couldn't help but let out low moans, staring at  
his stiffening dick.  
Justin tried not to stare too hard but he couldn't keep his glances away  
from em's big dick. "Oh my god, this is actually happening" he thought.  
Justin Stripped off his brand new outfit and was butt naked just like  
Eminem "Hmm i see those CK bulge photos werent photoshopped after all boy."  
Eminem said just quickly glancing at Justins meat and quickly looked away.  
Em had just checked to see if JB was as hung as him and Bieber was massive  
but not even close to Slims size. "Ok im ready..where should i sit.."  
Justin asked whilst he was still sneaking a peak at Slims massive member!  
Eminem looked back at Bieber, his hung cock pointing straight in the air.  
"Sit right across from me man, don't want us to accidentally touch or  
something gay like that"  
Justin was hoping to sit closer to em but now he would be able to get a  
full view of the hot rapper. He couldn't believe Eminem was stroking his  
cock while looking at Justin's big dick. "Yes sir" Justin sat down on the  
bed and spread his legs, giving Eminem a view of his hole.  
Justin was trying his hardest to get Eminem to do something to him but he  
was getting nowhere so he had to do what he did to Nick Robinson and seduce  
this man and Justin knew it was not an easy feat!  
Eminem glanced up at bieber as he stroked himself. He couldn't help but  
notice how much Justin was enjoying himself as he massaged his hole.  
"Yo..does that actually feel good?"  
Justin smirked "you never tried it? Yeah man it feels great and it's not  
gay cuz of like nerve endings and shit" Justin moaned, trying to entice em  
into touching himself. Justin knew Em was buying it everytime Bieber looked  
away Eminem would creep his finger towards his hole and stroke it and it  
felt good but Bieber just wouldnt stop staring "Is there a reason for your  
eyes being glued to my naked frame kid?" Justin gulped "I, uh, just was  
trying to see how much bigger my dick is than yours" "No way dude my cock  
is massive compared to yours" Eminem stood up and hovered over Justin, his  
cock inches away from Justin's face "See?"  
Justin stood up, holding his huge dick next to Eminem's "no way mines  
bigger" Justin instigated  
Eminem reached down and instinctively grabbed Justin's meat "it's the way  
your holding it see?" He lined them both up, their cocks almost touching.  
Justin took this chance to grab Eminem's massive cock and wrap his fingers  
around it. He very slowly started to tug at it as Eminem compared the two  
huge dicks. Before he knew it, slim was moaning from the pleasure of  
Justin's fingers wrapped around him. Eminem panted as the younger boy kept  
jerking his cock. "Oh shit, that actually feels good" Em thought, his hand  
still clutching Justin's big cock. "Keep doing that you little bitch" slim  
moaned, his eyes closed.  
Justin couldn't believe he was getting to jerk off his favorite rapper. He  
kept pulling at Eminem's dick, massaging his head with his thumb, making it  
glisten with precum. "That feel good?" Justin asked  
"Shut the fuck up" Slim shot back "just keep jerking me. Now that my hands  
are free I can rub my hole" Eminem went back to rubbing his tight hole just  
like the young hot punk has recommended. "This does feel good, man"  
"Tough your balls" Justin panted. Justin kept one hand on Em and started  
jerking his own cock with the other. Eminem kept massaging his juicy round  
balls and pink hole as Justin kept tugging at his rock hard cock.  
When Justin saw the utter pleasure on Eminem's face, he pulled his hand  
away.  
"What the fuck, man. Who told you to stop?" Eminem was jolted from his  
ecstasy and grabbed Justin's bicep.  
"I don't know, is this TOO gay?" Justin asked, with a sly smile.  
"Fuck that, I'm so fucking hard. I need to stick this in a nice tight warm  
hole right now"  
Eminem started to jerk his cock again "turn over, bitch!" he shouted at the  
younger boy. "I need to use your hole"  
Justin tried to hide his excitement "but I-" he turned onto the bed,  
pushing his ass up into the air as Eminem pointed his rock hard cock at his  
hole.  
"Fuck if I'm gonna masturbate when I got a hole for me right here." Eminem  
shoved his huge cock into Justin's tight hole and moaned loudly. "Fucking  
feels so much better than a hand, oh yeah, fucking take it like a slut"  
Justin whined loudly "oooooh slim fuck my ass. You're so big!"  
"Shut up!" Eminem yelled, pounding to the young boys tight, pink hole.  
"Ooooh yeah, oh god" Justin moaned "fuck me, fuck me"  
Eminem rammed into him "I'm so fucking hard. This ass feels so good,  
fucking take my big cock, that's it"  
Justin was in heaven, beating his cock furiously as Eminem fucked his tight  
hole. He came without warning, costing the sheets in his warm cum.  
"UGH, fuck" Eminem watched Justin cum, still pounding into his tightening  
hole. "Justin you love this cock don't you?" He kept thrusting into him, as  
Justin begged him to keep fucking his ass. "Oh fuck yeah I can't take it  
anymore, ohhh fuck!" Eminem rammed into Justin one more time and blew his  
load into the young popstar, filling up his hole with his warm cum. Eminem  
panted as he pulled away from the sweaty younger boy. "Dude, no homo, but  
that was hot. Your hole feels better than a pussy."  
Justin caught his breath as he lay in a mix of his and Slim's cum. "Thanks  
man, can't believe how hard you made me." He swirled his finger around the  
warm cum stuck to his chest, taking a finger full of it to his mouth.

Meanwhile Several Rooms away...  
Boyce quickly wiped Dallas' cum off his face, standing up to face the Vine  
star.  
"Bro, what the shit? You're Cameron Boyce not some hot girl!" Dallas shouted  
"I-I know I'm sorry I just I got so scared, I'm not supposed to be here,  
and you found me and I just" Boyce tried to explain himself but nervously  
tripped over his words.  
"Bro that was fucked yo" Dallas said, as his eye caught a glimpse at  
Boyce's tented pants.  
"I'm sorry, Cameron, I am!"  
Dallas looked back at Boyce's face, it was still glistening with the  
remnants of his cum. "Damn, my cum looks good on your face."  
Boyce was shocked "um, what?"  
"I'm just saying. You suck a good cock, and it looks good on you. I think  
to get even, you're gonna have to stroke one out while I watch you"  
Boyce didn't know what to say 'was this a trap?' He thought.  
"I mean, we're still locked in here and there's not much else we can do.  
You don't get to leave here and tell everyone about my dick unless I can do  
the same. Doesn't that make sense?"  
Boyce didn't try to make sense of the young Vine stars logic, so he just  
went along with it. He dropped his pants, letting his long boner pop out.  
Boyce gingerly started to masturbate, staring at Dallas' hard abs and  
beautiful lips. He panted as his eyes made their way down to his  
semi-erection, continuing to jerk his cock, his balls swinging in the air.  
"Oh come on, you heard me moan and talk dirty to you. You gotta do the  
same" Dallas demanded  
"Mmm, ok, mmm" Boyce moaned, one hand massaging his balls as the other run  
up and down his shaft. "Oh yeah, mmm, you're so hot Cameron" Boyce panted.  
Dallas was getting hard again so he ordered Boyce onto his knees "put my  
dick back in your mouth as you jerk it"  
Boyce swallowed Dallas' big meat again, pressing it against his cheek as he  
sped up his jacking off.  
"Oh fuck," Dallas moaned "I bet your ass feels even better than this mouth"  
he said as he face fucked Boyce's throat.  
"Why don't you find out?" Boyce turned around as Dallas stared down at his  
round cheeks, running a hand up his tight crack.  
Cameron Dallas first wanted to taste Cameron Boyce's ass so he parked his  
face in between Boyces 2 perky globes and dove his tongue deep into Boyces  
ass going as far as he could "Oh my god....Fuck Dallas...oh it feels soo  
good ughh yesss!!" Boyce was moaning. Dallas came up for air "mmm you like  
that kid...mmm your ass tastes sooo nice mmm." Dallas was rock hard at this  
point and got prepated to fuck Cameron Boyce into oblivion!  
"Oh Cameron yes baby fuck my hole" Boyce moaned. He reached his arm back  
and gripped Dallas' muscular back, pressing up against his chest.  
Dallas couldn't hold out any longer and pushed his erection between Boyce's  
perky cheeks. "Oh fuck yes. Feels even better than I imagined!"  
"Oh fuck yeahh Boyce...your ass is so tight and tiny it feels incredible on  
my cock...mmm fuck yeahh Boyce!!" Cameron Dallas moaned. Cameron Boyce  
started pushing his tiny ass backwards to feel more of Dallas's cock inside  
him, he could feel himself getting looser and he knew he wanted Dallas to  
be his. "Mmm uhh yhh fuck me Cam oh yes...you like that huh mmmm go faster  
baby fuck my ass raw!!" Moaned Cameron Boyce motivating his lover!!  
Boyce could feel Dallas balls deep inside him as Dallas brought his hand  
around and started pumping Boyce's cock.  
"Mmm your dick is so tiny, but its cute, mmm i wanna hear you moan for me  
boyce." Cameron Dallas said still jacking Boyces little kiddy cock! "Mmmm  
Dall...Dalllaaas...mmm it feels sooo good babyy mmm...make me cum...Cam..."  
Moaned Boyce so hard his cock was throbbing. Dallas could feel it pulsating  
in his hands he knew boyce was close but he wanted this to last so he  
slowed down..."No!! Why did you slow down! Please go faster i need you to  
fuck me like mad!! Please Dallas im begging you." Moaned Boyce begging to  
be fucked faster! Dallas couldnt help it he just wanted to please this boy  
even if it would be a quick finish he just loved being inside this boy sooo  
much "ugh fuck it but i want to taste your jizz." Cameron Dallas turned  
Boyce around and bent his head down as far as he could to suck Boyces cock  
whilst he was still penetrating his virgin hole!!  
"Oh god Dallas yes! Suck my dick oh my god. Make me cum baby keep fucking  
me keep fucking me" Boyce panted as Dallas licked the tip of his pick dick.  
Boyce could feel himself about to unload and he let out a loud moan as  
Dallas thrust into him. "DALLAS fuck ya, mmm" Boyce shot his cream down  
Dallas' throat, as Dallas stopped pounding his hole to slurp up all the  
warm cum. In between gasps for breath, boyce begged Dallas to keep going  
"oh, don't stop now, keep going, fuck my ass" he insisted, pushing further  
into dallas's cock.  
Dallas swallowed the cute boys load, picking back up his thrusts, holding  
Boyce against the wall. "Oh god, I'm so close, Cam! You want my cum in your  
mouth?"  
"Oh yes baby give it to me!" Boyce whined, clutching his eyes shut as  
Dallas slammed into his used hole one more time. He pulled out and Boyce  
quickly got on his knees in front of the Vine stud as he tugged his hard  
cock.  
"Fuuuuck, oh, Boyce I'm cumming, fucking take it, ugh yes" Dallas panted as  
he shot his second load down Boyce's throat. Boyce licked his juicy lips  
not wanting to waste a drop of the hottie's jizz.  
"Oh Cameron. That was soo hot."  
"Right back at you, Cameron"

Dylan Sprouse was walking around bored at this party. There wasn't anyone  
he knew here, but cole had insisted they go for some reason. Really, he  
just wanted to be alone in a room with the boy he had recently started  
talking to. Dylan decided to sneak away into the bathroom and send him a  
text.  
He locked the door and quickly pulled down his pants, rubbing his erection  
until he was hard. He already had nude pics of him leak before, but it's  
hard to shake old habits. He took out his phone and snapped a pic, sending  
it to his lover with a bunch of winky faces. He waited, continuing to jerk  
his cock, when he got a nude pic in response. "I love you, baby...."

To be Continued..


	3. Jake T Austin/Dylan Sprouse & Bieber/Dappy

Pairings:  
Jake T. Austin/Dylan Sprouse  
Bieber/Dappy...  
Other small scenes with different pairings...enjoy!

"I love you too, babe" Dylan responded  
"Cum find me", his secret lover responded, with a picture of him sprawled  
out naked on a bed in Eminem's house.  
"Oh, fuck" Dylan moaned. He pulled his pants on, struggling to hide his  
boner, and snuck out of the bathroom. 'Which room could he be in..' He  
wondered to himself.  
Dylan quickly shut the door, not believing what he just saw. He went to the  
next room across the hall and opened it without knocking. He saw two bodies  
fumbling in the dark, but could barely make them out.  
"Ohhh dad, yeah, I love it. Oh god. Don't stop"  
As Dylan squinted in the moonlight, he couldn't believe what he saw. David  
Beckham, balls deep in Brooklyn, slowly grinding into his tiny round  
cheeks. "Ugh, yeah, such a tight little hole. That's it, take m'cock"  
David's large, muscular body was wrapped around brooklyns small frame.  
Brooklyns eyes were closed in ecstasy as he nestled his ass into his dad's  
crotch, rubbing his smooth cheeks against his hairy pubes.  
"Mmm, yeah, oh god, fuck me deep." Brooklyn bit his bottom lip "it's sooo  
big, dad. Feels so good inside me!"  
"Fuck, yeah, so tight wrapped around my fat cock. Moan for me, son" David  
ran a hand through brooklyns hair as the younger boy threw his head back  
and moaned.  
"Ohhh daddy, yes, fill me up. Fuck my hole"  
"Mmm, got sucha nice hole. Clench it around my cock, that's it. So smooth,  
so hot, ugh YES" David grunted, speeding his sensual humping into hard  
thrusts. "Nnn, oh yeah"  
"OH" Brooklyn squealed "oh that feels soo good keep going just like that,  
oh yes daddy"  
Dylan closed the door, he didn't think he could get much harder than he  
was, until he opened the next door in the hall.  
Nick Jonas was pounding into zayn malik, the smaller ex-boy band member  
moaning loudly as the muscular Nick spread his legs around his defined  
waist. "Oooooh nick pound my ass. Love the way you fuck my tiny ass, babe.  
Mmm yeah" Zayn shot his loud onto his tan chest as Nick fucked him and  
growled.  
"Jesus, this whole party is so hot" Dylan thought as he rubbed his rock  
hard erection, shutting the door and continuing down the hall.  
Dylan opened the next door in the hall and breathed a sigh of relief when  
he saw his boyfriend sprawled out naked on the bed, his tan, stiff cock  
pointing up in the air waiting for him.  
"Took you long enough" Jake t Austin laughed, rubbing his thick, veiny dick.  
"Babe you have no idea" Dylan said as he ran over to jakes bed, his hard  
cock bouncing in his pants. The two young actors kissed, grinding against  
each other's bodies. "Jake I missed you so much"  
"Mmm show me how much by riding his hard cock" Jake said, stripping off  
Dylan's clothes and revealing Dylan's chubby round ass. "Can't wait to bury  
my dick in these cheeks again" he said, slapping Dylan's meaty ass.  
"Mmm, my hole's been aching for you alll night. Give it to me good, Jake".  
Dylan grabbed the headboard and lowered his ass onto jakes thickness. Jake  
spread his fat cheeks apart with his fingers, rubbing and prepping his  
tight pink hole.  
Jake started pushing his thick tan cock against Dylans awaiting hole. "Mmm  
why is your ass so tight Dyl." Jake pushed his cock into Dylans hole  
earning a loud moan from the twin. "Mmmm fuck yeahh...oh Jake it feels sooo  
good...ive missed your dick so bad! Give it to me harder Jake...ohhhh i  
love it mmm!" Moaned Dylan. "Ohhh yeahh you like that babyy mmmm your ass  
feels so good clenching my cock mmmm fuuuuck!!" Moaned Jake starting to  
sweat he just has been waiting to fuck his lover for so long! Its been  
months!!  
"Mmm yeah Jake that feels so good. My hole's been missing your big cock so  
badly. Fuck me, ugh, yeah, pound that ass" Dylan bounced up and down on  
Jake, his hardening dick flopping on jakes smooth abs.  
Jake stared into Dylan's blue eyes, biting his bottom and gripping Dylan's  
plump ass. "Ugh, you got such a sweet ass. Mm, yeah, that's it. Clench that  
tight hole around my dick. Oh god Dylan, I'm so fucking hard!"  
Dylan felt jakes veiny rock hard cock deep in him, his eyes clenched, as he  
moaned for Jake to fuck him harder. "Ohh yeah Jake, right there. That's the  
spot. Mmmm your cock feels so fucking big oh my god." "Mmmm fuck Dylan oh  
your ass feels sooo good mmm fuuuuuck!!" Jake moaned he could feel himself  
getting close to his orgasm he knew it would be an explosion he hasnt had  
sex in at least 4 months. "Oh come on babyy mmmm cum in my ass ohh yeahh  
babyy your dick feels soo good fill up my ass with your jizz...oh god yes!"  
Dylan helped Jake along knowing that he was ready to cum. "Ahhh you asked  
for it Dyl! Oh ye..yes..yes...YESSSSSS!!! AHHHH FUUUUUUCK BABY!!" Jake  
released spurt after spurt of his warm sticky cum deep inside Dylans ass  
and soon after Dylan could feel himself getting closer "keep fucking me  
Jake make me cum babyy." Moaned Dylan!  
"Ooooo yeah that's it baby, your hot cum feels so good inside me. I'm so  
close, jake, keep fucking me! Oh god oh god" Dylan panted as Jake slapped  
his ass  
"Shoot your load all over my abs, dyl. Oh yeah, cover me baby"  
Dylan moaned and shot stream after stream, covering jakes muscular stomach  
in his cream. "Ohhh Jake, oh my god, I missed how good you fuck me" Dylan  
panted, collapsing onto Jake's sweaty, cum soaked chest.  
"God Dyl that was just sooo good, ive missed your sweet ass." Jake moaned  
making out with Dylan. Dylan soon after got a text "Dyl where are you.Cole  
xxx" " Oh! Shit Cole!! Jake babe i gotta go but ill see you soon okay but i  
gotta get to Cole hes probably alone somewhere i promised id introduce him  
to some celebs" Dylan said his goodbyes kissed Jake and left the room!

Justin Bieber snuck out of Eminem's room while the rapper passed out. He  
was afraid someone might've heard so he was extra cautious that no one saw  
him in the halls. As he looked side to side, he knocked into someone  
running down the hall.  
"Watch where you're going, fucker" the stranger said as he barreled into  
Justin.  
"Watch who you're talking to, bitch" Justin said, shoving him off him  
"Aye, I know you! You're that Justin beaver fuck" the stranger said with a  
laugh "no fucking way!"  
"Hey fuck you man. Who are you?"  
"Name's Dappy" he said, extending his hand.  
Justin sized him up and down. The lean rapper looked like he could give  
Justin the kind of aggressive, hard fuck he loved. Justin smirked and shook  
his hand "Justin BIEBER" he corrected.  
"Aye right right. Listen, this party's boring so I nicked this wallet from  
some fancy fuck downstairs for some fun. I think he saw though, you gotta  
hide me!"  
They heard someone approaching so they quickly ran into one of the dark  
closets in the hallway. There was barely any room in the tiny closet for  
the both of them, so Justin's chest was pressed up against dappy's. They  
were breathing so close to each other and Justin had to hide the boner  
Dappy's masculine musk was giving him. They heard the Fancy Fuck outside  
the door and watched through the blinds as he frantically searched the  
halls and yelled expletives  
Dappy couldn't stop laughing and Justin had to shush him to be quiet. If  
they were caught they'd be thrown out or worse. And if Justin wanted to be  
fucked by Eminem again, he couldn't risk pissing him off in his own house.  
As the man got closer and closer, dappy's laughs got louder. Finally,  
Justin had to take a chance and shut him up. He reached a hand down Dappy's  
pants and grabbed his soft dick. Even flaccid, he felt hung. Justin wrapped  
his hand around his smooth, long dick and Dappy's laughter abruptly stopped.  
Dappy wanted to punch this little punk in the face but they couldn't move  
or they'd be caught and Dappy wasn't about to get caught stealing AND with  
another guys hands down his pants. He glared at Justin as the man searched  
the hallway. Justin was smirking at him, keeping a grip on his long dick.  
Justin leaned up closer to him, running his hand up and down the hung shaft  
as he did. "You fucking bitch" Dappy mouthed.  
Justin grinned, pressing against the rapper as he very slowly and subtly  
rubbed his penis. To Justin's surprise, he felt it start to harden. Dappy's  
cock slowly lifted through his pants, thickening in Justin's hand.  
"Ah, shit" Dappy moaned under his breath. He couldn't help it. The warmth  
of Justin's hand and being skin to skin with someone else turned Dappy on  
more than he thought.  
Justin couldn't believe he was making this straight guy hard, his plan had  
worked. He slowly sped up his pumps, feeling dappy's cock grow and grow.  
When it tented his pants, Justin stared down in awe at his huge erection.  
Dappy squirmed and finally broke of Justin's grasp, his giant bulge swaying  
in the air. The man was long gone and the 2 were alone now. Justin gulped.  
"You gross fuck! What the fuck was that!" Dappy yelled  
"Hey I had to get you to be quiet or that guy would've killed us!"  
"Aye man i don't know about you but I ain't no homo ok??"  
"Hey man, it's cool. Didn't mean anything to me, did it mean something to  
you?" Justin asked, pointing down at dappy's still hard cock.  
"Hey, fuck you man!" Dappy pushed Justin to the side and tried to open the  
closet door but it wouldn't budge. They were locked in there together.  
"Motherfucker!" Dappy yelled "I can't believe this. Locked in the closet  
with a fooking homo"  
"Hey fuck you man, you're the one that's still got a boner!" Justin yelled  
back.  
"I can't help it! You're gay for giving me one" Dappy tried to defend  
himself.  
Suddenly the door swung open and the Fancy Fuck stood in the doorway,  
staring at the two troublemakers. Dappy didn't know him but Justin would  
recognize Drake anywhere, even dressed in a fancy suit. Drake saw dappy's  
boner and looked at Justin. Justin winked back and Drake knew what to do.  
"Ok you fucks, I know you stole my wallet. Em's bodyguards are gonna fuck  
you both up!"  
"No I uh wait I can just give it back to you! I'll leave you alone" Dappy  
stuttered. He acted tough but he had no idea how to fight. "Please,  
whatever you want!" Dappy pleaded  
"Nope, you're coming with us." Em's guards grabbed Dappy and Justin and  
threw them into a dark bedroom. "Ok, fellas, I got it from here" Drake  
said, excusing them and locking the door. "Whatever I want, huh?" Drake  
forced them onto the bed and made them strip naked, grabbing their clothes  
from them.  
"What the fuck is this??" Dappy yelled  
"Hey! I'm gonna make sure you fucks are embarrassed as hell. Now get naked"  
drake demanded  
Justin was eager to get out of his clothes again, and when he followed  
drakes orders, it only pressured Dappy to remove his. When the two guys  
were completely naked, Justin eyed Dappy out of the corner of his eyes. He  
admired his lean, muscular body and his dick hanging over his smooth balls.  
Justin couldn't keep his erection down anymore and his big cock hardened  
staring at Dappy.  
Dappy was too embarrassed to notice. "What are you gonna do to us, man?"  
Dappy asked nervously  
"It's more 'what are you gonna do to each other?'" Drake said with a laugh.  
"I want you to touch each other" "No fucking way man! I ain't doing that!"  
"You will if you know what's good for you, or everyone's gonna get pictures  
of you and Justin Bieber naked in bed together" drake said, pointing at a  
security camera on the ceiling, where Drake was just out of frame.  
"Dude!" Dappy yelled "this is bullshit"  
Man, maybe we should just do it and he'll leave us alone" Justin said,  
trying to hide his excitement.  
Dappy sighed and sat closer to Justin. "Ok, bro, but I ain't gay"  
"Yeah neither am I" Justin smiled before quickly grabbing a hold of dappy's  
cock again. He tugged at it and heard Dappy accidentally let out a low moan  
as he hardened. Dappy gingerly reached over to Justin and started rubbing  
the young boy's hard abs, playing with his treasure trail.  
Justin felt Dappy harden in his grip, his thick cock growing by the second.  
"T-touch me, Dappy. Don't let me do this by myself man" Justin pleaded  
Dappy finally reached a hand down and wrapped it around Justin's hard cock.  
His veiny shaft felt so thick in dappy's hand. Dappy slowly pumped it, not  
wanting to admit how good Justin's hand felt around him.  
Justin closed his eyes and moaned, stroking dappy's big pink cock.  
"Dude..." He let out, panting quietly as Dappy continued pumping his cock.  
Dappy closed his eyes and pretended he wasn't stroking a guy's cock as  
Justin pleasured him.  
Drake quietly snuck out of the room, knowing Justin would take care of the  
rest.  
Both men had their eyes closed as they pumped each other's cocks. Justin  
was moaning quietly, his cock was rock hard in dappy's hand. Dappy's thick  
dick felt so good in his palms. "Mmmm, yeah" Justin moaned. He reached a  
hand over his cock and helped Dappy pump him. Dappy looked over at Justin  
out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't believe how much pleasure this  
kid was getting out of this.  
"Yeah, my hand feels good you little homo? Such a little bitch. Keep  
jerking me off. You're my little bitch"  
"Mmm fuck, I'm so close" Justin whined.  
Dappy stroked the Canadian popstar's rock hard cock. "Fuck, man, pump me  
faster. Make me cum. Get this over with" Dappy lied, he really didn't want  
this to end but he had to keep up appearances.  
Justin kept massaging dappy's hard meat as he felt his smooth balls  
tighten. He knew he was about to cum and he took a deep breath. "Ohhh  
Dappyyyy!" Justin moaned. He quickly lifted his hand off dappy's cock and  
dove his lips onto dappy's crotch, swallowing his massive erection into his  
wet, warm mouth.  
"Oh, fuck, man. What the fuck.." Dappy gasped, he was about to throw Justin  
off of him but he had to admit how good it felt to get his cock sucked.  
Justin's plump lips felt so good around his dick. He felt them massage his  
cock up and down, Justin's tongue twirling around his head, licking up his  
precum. "Oh shit....yeah.....keep going" Dappy panted and Justin moaned  
around his cock.  
Dappy brought a hand around Justin's head and pushed him further down his  
cock. "Take all of my hard dick, you little bitch. Mmm yeah swallow it all.  
Such a warm mouth. Bet you love swallowing cum, you little homo. Ugh, fuck  
yeah!"  
Justin was pumping his own hard erection as his other hand played with his  
ass. He stuck a finger between his plump cheeks and penetrated his tight  
hole. He moaned as he felt dappy's cock reach the back of his throat,  
stuffing his mouth full. "Mmm oh...god..yes...Dappy!" Moaned Justin sliding  
his finger in and out of his ass. "Ahh Fuck Bieber." Moaned Dappy face  
fucking the little fag. "Thas it, suck my big hard cock. Oh fuck. Take it  
deep you fucking faggot. Oh yeah fucking so hard" Dappy moaned as he  
watched the young boy hunched over, swallowing his cock and fingering his  
own tight hole  
Justin kept fingering his asshole and looked up at the rapper who he was  
gladly submitting himself to. He stuck a second finger between his tight  
cheeks and that finally sent him over the edge. He shot a huge load of warm  
cum all over the sheets. His ass clenched around his fingers as his big  
cock shot cum everywhere. "Thas it, suck my big hard cock. Oh fuck. Take it  
deep you fucking faggot. Oh yeah fucking so hard" Dappy moaned as he  
watched the young boy hunched over, swallowing his cock and fingering his  
own tight hole  
Justin kept fingering his asshole and looked up at the rapper who he was  
gladly submitting himself to. He stuck a second finger between his tight  
cheeks and that finally sent him over the edge. He shot a huge load of warm  
cum all over the sheets. His ass clenched around his fingers as his big  
cock shot cum everywhere.  
"Oh fuck man I'm cumming too. Oh god. Oh my god. That's it that's it. Oh my  
goddddd" Dappy yelled, shooting his load down Justin's throat. Stream after  
stream of sticky white cream hit Justin's mouth. He swallowed dappy's hot  
load, staring up at the hot rapper as Dappy pulsated above him. Dappy  
looked down at Justin, his mouth full of dappy's rock hard thickness.  
"Those fucking cheeks are filled with my cum, eh? Such a cum slut. For a  
homo you give a better blowjob than any of the sluts I usually fuck!"  
Justin pumped the last of dappy's cum out, licking it up. He winked at  
Dappy, "I bet I fuck better than them too"  
"Woah, wait a minute fag! I aint no gay boy!! I never agreed to get fucked  
by you!! Nothin' goes near my ass!! Ya get me!! The Blowjob was good but no  
way am i gettin my ass fucked!!" Detested Dappy!  
"Who said anything about you getting fucked?" Justin said, turning over and  
spreading his legs, giving Dappy a view of his throbbing hole.  
"Man i dont know!! Thats a proper whores arse you got there but im not sure  
about this i aint no fag!" Rejected Dappy.  
Justin sat up and leaned closer to Dappy, who to his surprise didn't pull  
away.  
Before anything else could happen though, they heard someone at the door.  
Assuming it was Drake giving them back their clothes, they didn't move from  
the bed. The door swung open and both of their eyes grew wide when they  
realized the man standing in the door frame wasn't drake.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The stranger at the door looked directly at Dappy and then to Bieber and  
slighted his head to outside of the door which meant that Justin needed to  
leave so Justin grabbed his things and high tailed it outta there and as  
Justin was running out of the room he took a glance at the man and it was  
Gregg Sulkin and he had at least 5 bodyguards with him. Justin thought to  
himself as he walked down the halls trying to get on his clothes 'That must  
be the fancy fuck Dappy was talking about, Hes so damn cute.'

Meanwhile....  
"Dappy is it? Such a East boy name" Announced Gregg in his almost  
monarch-like voice. "Yeah? What it is?" Dappy said pissed off about how  
this snob had announced his name.  
"You stolen my wallet, I want it back now." Sounding more demanding now.  
"Fuck off Rich boy, finders keepers." "Except it wasnt found it was  
stolen." Gregg then got his bodyguards to act upon the East Boys rejection  
and started beating Dappy as Gregg watched.  
The bodyguards then searched Dappys trousers which were lying on the floor  
and took out his wallet and returned it to Gregg.  
Gregg began to walk away but said to his bodyguards "Throw him out, I'm  
sure my uncle Marshall wont mind." Then the guards started picking up his  
clothes "ah-ah No leave his clothes where they are haha." Laughed Gregg as  
he left to go to the foyer as his men threw out the Criminal.

Justin was walking down the hall when he saw Gregg Sulkins men coming from  
both directions so Justin backed into the nearest door to him, he looked  
through the peep hole and saw them join as one and head to the foyer but  
Justin was still naked he couldnt just go out there so he thought he would  
get dressed in the room he was in so he found the light switch, flicked it  
on and picked up his boxers ready to put them on when he heard "Justin...?"  
Justin looked round to see a man staring at him and when Justins eyes got  
used to the sudden change of lighting he said "Dad?" And at that moment he  
knew he was in deep deep trouble!

"Justin, Son what are you doing here I thought you were touring with  
Usher?" Asked his suspicious Father eyeing Justins body up and down. Justin  
covered up his junk with his clothes and responded "Erm Well yeah I still  
am its just Usher thought i could take a night off so he took me to this  
place but its a sex crazed mad house."  
Jeremy said "Well Son maybe you should talk to your old Dad about how  
things are with you."  
Justins dad winked and looked at where Justins clothes were covering his  
private parts.  
"Dad are you drunk?" Justin said and Jeremy started to raise his voice.  
"Remove the clothes and come here NOW!! Boy." Justin had to do what his  
father said he had never questioned his Dad because if he did he knew he'd  
get beaten.  
Justin dropped the clothes and walked towards the bed his father had  
recently been sleeping in. "Mmm good boy! I saw those naked pics of you ya  
know on your holiday to bora bora but i must say up close its good to say I  
am a proud Daddy!" Said Jeremy.  
"Erm i'm happy to hear you say that Dad 'cos everything ive been doing  
lately has been a cry for attention I only wanna make you proud Dad."  
Justin said quite confidently.  
"I also know some other ways you can make me proud." Jeremy said as he  
directed his eyes to where his erect dick was waiting under the covers.  
"What?Dad?I Can't you're my Dad!!" Rejected Justin.  
"Justin I am the reason this place exists I am Eminems manager. He agreed  
to let me be his manager if I promised to keep his 'gay' little secret and  
I will expose you too Justin to the whole world if you dont get that sweet  
mouth of yours on your daddys dick." Threatened Jeremy.  
Justin just remained silent and climbed on top of the bed and pulled the  
duvet covers off of his Dads concealed erection and he obeyed his Dad and  
got to work on His own fathers cock.  
"Oh god son..mmm yeahh thats right..such a good boy...mmmm oh justin..ahh  
fuuuck."  
Justin's dad told him to keep sucking his dick. He told him he is a  
good boy and that he wants to fuck his giant snooth ass.  
"Bend over" Jeremy said Justin didn't want too but it was his dad and his  
dad threatened to tell the world his secret if he didnt so Justin bent over  
in front of his dad and looked behind him and started biting his lip, he  
knew this was wrong on so many levels but a part of him has always wanted  
to feel his Dad inside him and the way Jeremy was treating Justin turned  
Justin on so much more. "Ready Son?" Justin just remained silent which gave  
his father the go-ahead that he was waiting for so Jeremy lined his Daddy  
dick towards Justins hole slowly and then by surprise Justin backed into  
his Dads hard dick and started using his ass to thrust his Dads dick in and  
out of his ass. It felt amazing. "Fuck Justin Damn ohh god mmm youre such a  
good fuck Ohh yeahh keep bouncing against Daddys dick boy mmmm yeahhh!"  
Moaned Jeremy. "Oh Dad it feels sooo goood I dont want it to stop Oh My God  
right there Daddy yes mmmm!" Moaned Justin in ecstasy. Justin Dad grabbed  
Justin with both hands on his neck and then started strangling his boy as  
he pounded hard into his sons sweet round ass and all you could hear was  
the slapping of Jeremys' balls against his sons' bubble butt. Jeremy kept  
going fast and faster until he couldn't hold his cum anymore. Jeremy  
screamed in pure pleasure "ahhhhh fuckkkk Justin I'm gonna cum in your ass  
fuck fuck ahhh" Jeremy came in his ass. even if it was wrong it was still  
so hot, so good and Justin enjoyed it a lot. "Oh Dad  
Wow....that....was...amaazii..." Justin was panting and then collapsed on  
to the bed out of tiredness and His Dad had to leave now so he tucked his  
beautiful son into bed and switched out the lights and left.

Meanwhile across the hall....  
The 2 Cameron boys were just making out with their tongues down each other  
throat and Cameron Boyce was rubbing Cameron Dallas's Bulge and Dallas was  
loving it and started to moan in Boyce's mouth until they heard a knock at  
the door.  
"Dallas? Youve been in there long enough so we are unlocking the door!  
Boss's orders." The guards were getting ready to let Cameron out. "Shit!  
Boyce quick get out! Wait heres my number! Call me okayy? We will meet up  
again sometime." Dallas said. "Yeah definately Cam." Boyce said as he gave  
Dallas a long passionate kiss and jumped out the window onto a tree and ran  
away from the party.  
"Umm yeahh okay I'm coming." Cam said as he walked to the door whilst  
putting all of his clothes back on.  
The guards opened up the door.  
"Its about time! Ive been bored stiff in there." Cam said as he marched his  
way down the hall.  
Dallas was ready to go home now so he looked for the way out but couldnt  
find it so he went to the nearest unlocked door and thought that he would  
ask whoever was inside to show him the exit.  
Cameron knocked but no one answered so he just pulled down the handle on  
the door and walked in and then he was in pure shock...Justin Bieber was on  
the bed really beating his cock off. Cameron couldnt believe his eyes but  
it turned him on soo much that he started rubbing his own length through  
his jeans. Then Justin turned his head and saw Cameron Dallas standing  
there rubbing his bulge to the sight of him and when Justin saw Cameron he  
didnt stop but started putting on a show for the young hot vine star.  
"You gonna help me or what" Justin asked as he winked at Dallas. "Erm..."  
Cameron was scared he couldnt believe what was happening to him. First  
Cameron Boyce and now he's thinking on whether to jerk Justin Bieber off  
whom he didnt even think was gay. Cameron had only ever received from guys  
and he had never given it before but now he was starting to realise that he  
wants to touch the man in front of him soo bad and couldnt take it anymore  
so he started to walk towards Bieber "That a boy!" Justin encouraged. "Ive  
never done this before." Cameron Dallas stated.


End file.
